


It's just, a little crush

by Storyflight



Series: A Super Havoc Harmony [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ADD character, ADHD Character, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Character, Awkward Crush, Blushing, Comfort, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Nanami Chiaki, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Not like I faint,everyime we touch---Sequel toDance Anthem of The 80s
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Series: A Super Havoc Harmony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544956
Kudos: 44





	1. Mikan x Chiaki

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS I did another one of these because me me sad so I wrote some ships I really enjoy :') Sorry for no Mukuro and Sayaka, I got a bad headache and couldn't finish...maybe I will finish it up and come back to it v soon. 
> 
> I hc a lot of characters as nonbinary, oh boy  
And if you're wondering there is...  
Background Kazuichi/Fuyuhiko, Mahiru/Akane(implied), and Kokichi/Shuichi  
Miu has ADHD, Rantaro has ADD, Kirumi and Shuichi have Autism. It's really only mentioned with Miu and Shuichi BUT yeah  
I might write another one of these where they are together!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute dfhbyeudsnj  
I really need to write more with these two, it's one of my favourite DR2 ships...

Chiaki almost slips out of their seat when class ended. Today’s been a groggy day, they’re ready to go back into their room and pass out. _ If only, I still have lunch to go to, and a couple more classes… _

They could always skip, Ignore them like a side quest and come back to it later. That wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Although, the little fairy in their mind keeps urging them to make a positive choice. Chiaki adjusts their bag and follows their class out to the dining hall.

Usually, Nagito and Hajime would walk with them and chat nonsense (Chiaki remained a silent NPC while the boys talked, but they loved listening) although they’re not present. Hajime must still be at the reserved course, and Nagito might be talking with Sonia or Fuyuhiko. Speaking of one of them, is it true that Fuyu and Kazuichi did something…? _ Didn’t they recently get into a relationship? _ Chiaki overheard Akane and Mahiru about a “romantic budding” forming around those two. If it’s true, good for them. _ It’s so strange, so many classmates are falling into this love spell. _

Sonia and Peko were clearly pining. It’s so painful to watch, everyone is pulling their hair and waiting for one of them to say how they feel. Nagito has insight on both of their feelings more than anyone else, he’s talked to both of them individually about their feelings. One of these days, his luck will push them into a relationship, literally or figuratively. The swordswoman and Princess were walking together too, hands close to touching and Sonia joyfully talking about _ anything. _Peko’s red eyes never looked so soft, Chiaki is happy for her.

“Woooo! Ibuki is ready to eat! Her stomach was having a rock concert for hours!” The colourful student skips to the front of the class, “I will lead the way to our next destination”

“Where are we going?!” Kazuichi claps three times, “The dining hall!”

Fuyuhiko’s expression went from neutral to _ I’m going to kill this man with my bare hands. _

“Kazuichi, did you really do that?!” Akane couldn’t contain her laughter, “That Dora movie really got to you!”

“It was a good movie! Right, Fuyu?!”

“YOU TWO WENT ON A DATE?! TO SEE DORA?! OH MY GOD!”

All of the students fall into a fit of laughter. Even Peko started to giggle as she covers her mouth to contain herself. Chiaki doesn’t laugh, not because they thought it was unfunny, they snorted until something caught their attention.

A certain (pretty) purple-haired (thoughtful and compassionate) student slips next to them. She looks down at the ground with lips pulled back to a frown. She’s not shaky, stuttering, or tripping on air. That only happens when she’s healing or very deep in thought. “Hey Hey...Mikan”

“Oh...hello” she’s not looking at Chiaki, her eyes seem lost in the crowd of students. “How are you?”

“Sleepy” They could sense Himiko agreeing with their answer, wherever she is. “But you don’t look okay”

“Oh, I-I’m Sorry...I was...Well” she fiddles with her bandaged fingers, “I was only thinking about how lonely lunch will be. Junko and Tsumugi allowed me to sit with them but then...I don’t know, Junko started becoming distant and Tsumugi is con-crunching, whatever that means. I miss them…”

_ Why in the world do you hang out with them? _Chiaki held back the rather offensive comment and nods. Junko and Tsumugi weren’t bad people at all, but the fashionista had quite an attitude. It’s one similar to Byakuya, but not as heavy. She only cares about herself and Mukuro (Maybe, not sure about that). “Well, do you want to have lunch with me? I don’t mind”

“But w-what about Nagito and Hajime? D-Don’t you always sit with them?”

“It’ll be fine” Nagito and Hajime would be delighted to see them hanging out with other students, “They won’t mind at all”

The nurse’s posture grew slightly straighter, a frown turning into a tiny smile and eyes shining. “Really? T-Thank you!” She jumps up slightly, then loses her footing.

“Mikan!” Chiaki had to think quick, which choice? Try to catch her before she falls? Allow her to fall and be gravely embarrassed? They cannot have that happen to her.

They extend an arm and grabs her hair, they missed! Chiaki was aiming for her jacket, they can’t let go right now! If they keep holding on, her hair might be pulled out or she’ll be in pain from the tug. There’s only one other situation, falling with her. They tumble first and Mikan lands on them, like a nice and squishy cushion.

“Ah?! Chiaki?! Are you okay?”

“Hmmm...yeah” the floor is cold, it feels nice under her. Mikan on top of them feels nice too, like a weighted blanket. They could fall asleep like this, fall asleep with her…

“Oh dear! Are you two okay?!” Mahiru hurries over to two students, “Do you need help getting up?”

“What happened?”

“Looks like Mikan and Chiaki fell”

“I suspect Mikan, it’s in her nature, but Chiaki? Wonder what happened”

“Didn’t know they were as clumsy as her! Ha!”

Mahiru helps Mikan up first, then Peko and Sonia are not far behind to help out Chiaki. “Are you okay?” Sonia asks, “How did you two trip?”

“Doesn’t matter, are you hurt?” They turn their attention to Mikan. She shakes her head and quietly thank Mahiru for her help.

_ I wish we stayed like that for a little longer… _They shake away the thought and urges the rest of the girls to keep walking. The nurse stays close by them, “Hey...Chiaki?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for...t-trying to help me”

“You’re welcome” An idea formed, slightly risky but willing to take the chance. “Way, you can hold my hand to avoid anymore tripping”

Mikan blinks fondly, least that’s what they think. She holds out her hand for the other, and Chiaki shyly holds it with intertwined fingers. Her hands are not soft, they’re rough from her hard work and bandages, but that makes them appreciate them more.

The class finally made it to the dining hall. Teruteru came early to cook for everyone. Kirumi is with him and handing out plates for everyone with the chef. Chiaki narrows their eyes, hopefully, Teruteru is behaving himself. Probably not.

“You two are holding hands?!” Hifumi sounds distraught. Celestia scowls and hits him upside the head. “Ugh! Why won’t you be quiet!”

Toko snickers, “About t-time you put them into place”

Mikan squeals and leans close to Chiaki. Oh boy, their temperature is rising by the second. “I-I think they’re all staring...if you don’t want to hold hands anymore”

“No, it’s fine, I guess Only if you don’t want to”

“I-I do! I’m enjoying this...your hands are quite soft and I feel safe…”

“T-That’s good” they’re so flustered, keep it together. Chiaki leads her to a random table. Maki, Chihiro, and Sakura were sitting there, students who wouldn’t bother Mikan. When the two sat down, Mikan Slowly scoots closer to the gamer. It’s a comfort thing, that’s all, they’re pleased to be her comfort. _ But I’m sure it won’t be anything more...I’ve seen how she is with Ryota. _

They yawn and rub their eyes a little. Still sleepy, but not as sleepy as before. “I think Teruteru and Kirumi made soft pretzels too. The ones from carnivals that you really like?”

“Oooh! I’ll see if I’m able to have one!”

“Already taken care of, Pretty lady!” Teruteru slips over and hands out their food. They had the same lunch, expect Mikan had a soft pretzel with hot cheese on the side and Chiaki had oysters crackers with melted dark chocolate. “T-Thank you!”

Wow, she’s so happy. Mikan said her thanks for the meal and began to eat. Chiaki couldn’t eat right now, Cupid’s arrow struck them and cannot stop gazing at Mikan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yea, enby Nanami


	2. Peko x Sonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE these girls SO MUCH I am going to EXPLODE I wish there was more content of them...

The food smells great. No doubt it’s going to be a delicious meal knowing how well the two cooks are. Peko silently said thanks for the food and started to eat. Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi are with her...same with Sonia. The princess sat close to the swordswoman and had a small talk with Kirumi before the maid left to hand out the rest of their meals. Peko is unsure what the conversation was about, but she noticed small blush on the maid’s cheeks.  _ Was Sonia flirting with her? That could be it… _

“So…?”

Peko looks up from her food, “So? What is it, Fuyuhiko?”

The freckled boy shrugs. “I want to know when you are going to make a move”

“I—“ Peko bit down on her tongue, “Don’t say that while...they’re here!”

Fuyuhiko scoffs at her comment. “I’m quiet enough. Listen, Nagito and I gave you extra nudges, so now it’s your turn. It’s clear you two like each other”

“No...It’s not. I’m sure she has her eye on someone else, or no one at all” Peko isn’t Sonia’s type. She might want to be with someone not as uptight or with a similar personality like the princess. Ibuki, Chiaki, Mahiru...they all have a better bet than Peko. “But it’s okay, as long as she’s happy”

“But she wants to be happy with you!” He hisses, “We have been saying this forever now! She likes you, go get your woman!”

“Your what?” Oh no, Sonia heard them. Peko has two seconds to say anything that wasn’t her and Fuyuhiko’s conversation. “Oh, Fuyuhiko was making a small joke, that’s all”

She may be looking away from him, but she knows that’s he’s giving Peko a smug look. “Ah, okay” Sonia nods, “You know, word on the sidewalk says that we make have a dance coming up soon! Kaede told the Headmaster about it and we might have a spring dance. I’m so excited...I would love to help out for it. Say, would you take part?”

“Take...part?” Going to a school dance? Not Peko’s cup of tea. The thought of dancing with the princess herself, in an elegant dress or striking tuxedo. Being with Sonia, being her knight, just having her with Peko.

“I do not have any clothing for a dance...and I have never been to one. What are they like? I understand the basics”

Sonia tilts her head to the side and taps the bottom of her chin. “Well, I know more about formal balls than school dances, but I’m sure some traditions overlap. Two rulers leading it, slow dancing, nice food, music, formal attire. Well, this is a high school...I’m sure something will be spiked”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen to you,” Peko says confidently. That slipped up,  _ damn it.  _

Sonia didn’t have a strong reaction, a look of shock and a small smile. “Aw, I know with a Knight like yourself, I’ll be protected from everything”

Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi let out a small  _ ooooohhh!  _ Peko’s shoulders dropped, along with her glasses, and blushes. “Ah, it’s my duty to protect the ones I care about” Don’t say love, it could be taken the wrong way. Sonia gives her wrist a light squeeze. “Thank you, you would make a fine knight in my kingdom. The best one there is, I’m sure of it”

With that, she let’s go of Peko and finishes her food. Peko looks down at her wrist, stunned, and then back at Sonia. Was she...was she indirectly confessing her feelings? No, she is only being nice. Sonia is a kind soul (at times, but also cryptic as hell) and isn’t indicating any romantic relationship.

Maybe she is? And Peko is too scared to believe it? All of this is too confusing and it’s hurting her head. “Y-Young Master” She turns back to Fuyuhiko, “I-I don't know—“

“Just take your time. You’ll know when it’s the right time” a different tone and advice from before. Even when he gets frustrated about her strong pining, he doesn’t want her to do anything that makes Peko uncomfortable. She frowns, pushing up her glasses and eyeing her unfinished food. “Hopefully, that time won’t be too late…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They should smooch.


	3. Rantaro x Kirumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOO CHOO My favourite Dr ship coming through

Kirumi has been on her feet for twenty-two minutes now. Yes, Rantaro counted the exact minutes, it’s about to be twenty-three.

“Rantaro?”

“Huh?”

“I was talking to you” Leon exhales hotly, “What the fuck is going on with you?!”

Rantaro grows embarrassed. Were they supposed to tell him that they’ve been staring at their classmate? “I’m worried about Kirumi” And they do. The baseball star smirks. “Your crush?”

“What? She’s not my crush! Whatcha talkin about?”

Leon snorts. “It’s okay! I won’t tell anyone! If you’re worried about her, I say go on and see if she needs help. Don’t you always hang out with her, to begin with?”

“Yeah, I’m her company when she works. Kirumi mentioned that she enjoys listening to the stories of my travels, so I tell her!”

Leon smirk grew. “Oh, she totally has a crush on you too!”

“Hey! Not so loud! And she couldn’t be—“

“Go get your girl! Stop talking to me!” Leon pushes them off the table, “Stop talking to me!”

“I— hey!” They try to return to their seat, but he keeps pushing them away. There’s no point in protesting and making such a huge scene.  _ I don’t have a crush on her, she doesn’t have a crush on me. We are just good friends.  _

Kirumi is in the middle of giving food to Sonia and Peko. The princess makes a small comment to her, which results in Kirumi blushing. Rantaro’s heart skipped a beat. 

When the conversation ended, Kirumi turns the perfect direction to face the Adventurer.  _ Are my glasses messy? Am I blushing? Is there food on my face? I didn’t think this through… _

“Oh, hello!” Her pitch is slightly higher than normal, “Would you like seconds, Rantaro? I’ll be more than happy to make another plate once I’m done with—“

“No, that’s not it! I wanted to help you out with handing out lunch. I already ate, oh and by the way...amazing as always”

“...There’s no need to thank me” she’s blushing now, and  _ damn  _ is it adorable. “I’m not the only one who cooks”

“Yeah, but I know you were the one who led it today. When there’s seafood, you take a step back since you’re highly allergic. And you mentioned how much you love cooking teriyaki chicken, so that little chef lets you take lead. I was excited when I saw it on my plate, woooow, it tastes better every day”

“I...That’s...t-thoughtful” Kirumi starts to shift her weight, “I appreciate it, b-but you know Teruteru is helping me handing out food...so you can sit back down with Leon. I know you two have a nice bond”

_ Nah, he pushed me out of my seat.  _ “Teruteru is being crushed by Gonta” behind Kirumi, the chef is being rewarded with the biggest bear hug. “Allow me, please. It’s not like I am taking your job away”

“I...suppose. Here, they’re all the same” Kirumi pushes the cart towards Rantaro. “T-Thank you, I will take the left side and you can take the right”

“Thank you so much!” They’re way too excited about this. It means less work for Kirumi, it’s not a break but close enough. “I hope I don’t mess up…”

“You’ll…be...fine” Kirumi isn’t one for being shy and  _ super  _ soft-spoken. Her behaviour is similar to Mikan’s. “Don’t sell yourself short”

“Oh...Sorry” They wave goodbye and took the designated side of the dining hall. Some students were confused about why they were helping and asked if Kirumi was okay, others didn’t care, but then there was Celestia…

“You have taste, I’ll give you that”

“...Taste?” Rantaro raises an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s okay, you can say you want a goth girlfriend with a nice body”

“It’s big-titty goth gee-feh, Celes!” Junko scoffs. Rantaro’s face is burning. “Hey! That’s inappropriate!”

“Listen, I know you like her. You’re always around with her, don’t deny it”

“...Here’s your meal” they hand out the plates and slide away from the table.

_ Oh, I’ll deny it for as long as I need to.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of the five people who also ships this, I have...a nice handful of fics for this ship coming up :)


	4. Gonta x Korekiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never mentioned it but dang...I really like this ship. I like it a lot, they're so good...
> 
> "But Story, didn't Kore-" Nope, I'm sorry. This is a Hope's Peak AU so events in the canon games? Destroyed, burned, nonexistent. Korekiyo is just trying to study humanity :3c and crushing on Gonta...

Gonta squats down and gives Teruteru a big hug. Kokichi grimaces and Shuichi starts to laugh, the chef is struggling for dear life. “You’re hurting me!”

“Oh! Sorry!” He quickly drops him, “Gonta wanted to say thank you for the meal! By hugging! He won’t do it again…”

“Ay, Ay, Ay...it’s fine. But wow...I think my spine is broken”

“He’s joking!” Kokichi calls out, “Now come sit with us, Gonta!”

The entomologist hurries to the table with Kokichi and Shuichi. The two recently announced their relationship and taking in every minute of it. In class, they’re the same before having a romantic bond, but once the class is done, there’s PDA coming from Kokichi and Shuichi accepting it. That’s only a part of it, they still get on each other’s nerves in their weird way.

“...Hey, where is everyone else?” Gonta asks. Maki is sitting in a different table, Kaito is sitting with Nekomaru, Kaede is eating in her lab, and Kirumi is still serving everyone. Kiibo, Tenko, Ryouma, and Himiko their table. He’s not sure about everyone else.

“Well...I think Miu is with Kaede right now” Shuichi answers, “I’m unsure about everyone else...Korekiyo picked up their food and proceeded to leave the dining hall”

“They...did?” Korekiyo enjoys mingling with the rest of the students and having it for research. Why did they retreat to their room? Or somewhere else? “I’m going to go check on them. Bye, Kokichi and Shuichi!” He picks up his food and bolts out of the dining hall.

The couple couldn’t say anything back, he was already gone.

_ Is Korekiyo okay? Are they hurt?  _ Whatever it is, Gonta will try his best to help. Korekiyo could be in two places, their room or lab. It would be best to check the lab, it was not too far from the dining hall.  
He knew that Korkekiyo would have some fits of sadness and seeks solitude in their lab. Gonta experienced it once and it crushed his poor heart. All he wants to do is make sure they're okay, be any sort of comfort, it is what a gentleman would do...and a friend.

“Hm? Gonta, what are you doing here?”

Gonta stops running. He knew that voice. “Huh? Kiyo? Is that you? What are _you_ doing here?”

Korekiyo looks fine, they are perched in a corner of the school with small tables and soft chairs. It’s hidden, private, and with one small window that looks out to the garden in the back. The sun shone in the window and shined directly at the Anthropologist. The lightning is great for their silky hair, he could see every individual strand. “I asked first, so allow me to repeat myself. What brings you over to this direction, Gonta?”

“Gonta was...worried about Kiyo” admitting that made him a little shy. Korekiyo’s thin eyebrows rose, “Worried about me? How so?”

“You weren’t sitting with everyone, Kiyo always does! Did something hurt you? Gonta will talk to them!”

“None of that happened” they wave their bandaged hand dismissively. “I appreciate your concern, but this was all my choice. I wanted some time alone, that is all…”

“So, Gonta cannot join you?” He enjoys spending time with the anthropologist. Gonta learns something new every day, it’s exciting to hear about their studies and using it to help with his own. He never realised how many bugs have impacted other cultures or what are seen as “polite” in other areas. “Well, Sorry, that’s kind of rude”

“You may join me. Matter of fact, you’re the one person that I would be fond of your company”

What was that supposed to mean? It’s a good thing, right? Gonta smiles and sits across from Korekiyo. “Thank you very much! Do you have any new studies from last time?”

The mask on their face lowers to indicate a frown under it. “Not at the moment. My mind has been so cloudy lately, I cannot seem to think straight with other thoughts running about”

“May Gonta help?”

“...I suppose” they lean back in their seat and rubbed their temples. “I suppose that...I have a slight attraction towards someone, and it’s been messing with me”

“Kiyo has a crush?” He's so happy for them! Korekiyo wonders who they would be crushing on to begin with.  _ Someone in our class? Maybe Angie? They’re close...or possible Kirumi, they hang out in her lab a lot. It could be someone outside of our class! Gundham, Sonia, and maybe Byakuya?  _ “You don’t have to tell Gonta who it is! How long have they felt like this?”

“It recently began, but I am unsure if it’s temporary or a feeling I will have for a while...it’s quite troublesome”

Gonta’s unsure on how to help with romance, but he is willing to give it a try. Anything for Korekiyo. “Well, have you and your crush spent time together? Maybe if you two hung out more, Kiyo will have a better idea!”

“I have, we spent a decent amount of time together. I suppose I need more time to think about my feelings” Korekiyo sighs, “You know, Gonta, I never told anyone this...but I have the feeling that I am unfit to be in a romantic relationship. I love observing and researching different kinds, but myself in one? I am unsure if I would be enough for my partner, or I cannot fulfil their desires”

“Well...if Kiyo and this crush were together, they talk about it! Then maybe meet in the middle...sorry, Gonta isn’t good with this type of advice”

“It’s fine, you being here and listening to my vent is enough for me. Now I’m getting a general idea for my… Predicament. Thank you”

“Of course, it’s the gentlemanly thing to you! Gonta will always help Kiyo!”

He saw them smile under the mask. Maybe one day he will see what it looks like under it, must be a blessing. 


	5. Miu x Kaede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first DR ship...and I still love them  
A couple of things! Miu has ADHD and talks about it with Kaede a little! She also has some dirty thoughts and lots of self-doubt...cause it's Miu

“Thanks for letting me eat with you” Miu is laying flat on the ground. She’s inside Kaede’s lab, who is playing a couple of scales on her grand piano. “I would hang out with Kokichi but...he’s with his new boyfriend”

“You miss hanging out with him, don’t you?” Kaede asks. She quiets her playing and kicks the back of her bench. “I feel the same with Shuichi. It’s understandable, a new couple and all, it’s been happening with other students too!”

“Who?”  _ Please don’t let it be you. If it’s you, then I know for sure it isn’t me, probably Sayaka or Ibuki…  _ “I know Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko started dating. I think Mahiru and Ibuki have something going on too. Uh, then for the others...Hm”

Kaede leaves her seat and heads over to the inventor. She’s Miu, so the first thought is to try and look up her skirt. That dirty thought quickly leaves when she’s staring at a pair of beautiful violets instead. “Shouldn’t you be practising and shit?!”

“Not right now, we were having a fun talk! Now, word on the street is Korekiyo has a crush”

“Wait! Shit! Give me the tea!” She sits up, fast enough to have her empty bowl jump off her stomach. Kaede gives her a small look of mischief and leans closer. 

Now she wants to close the space and kiss her. No, she can’t.

“Yeah! I’m not sure on who...maybe Sonia? They’re like...the best of friends”

Miu shakes her head. Sonia has her eyes on someone else and she  _ knows  _ who it is. Kazuichi gossips about it daily. “Nah, not her. It’s kind of hard to think of who Kiyo would be interested in...but I’m sure it could be anyone, they’re pansexual like me”

“Oh…you are?” Kaede eyebrows lift up in surprise, “I never knew that”

“...Is there an issue?!” She’s not ready to have someone invalidate who she is, Miu had enough of that already. “But it doesn’t mean I fall in love with everyone around me! I hate that assumption!”

“No! It’s not that! I’m just glad that you told me. It’s like...ever since you showed me you played the piano, we started to grow closer. It makes me happy, you’re such an amazing girl, Miu! I’m glad to be a good friend of yours”

The inventor couldn’t help but blush furiously. “Ah...well, t-thanks and shit. Of course, I’m amazing!”  _ No, I’m not, I’m a terrible human being who doesn’t deserve any attention.  _ “Banging body and banging brains! Everyone around drools just from hearing my name”  _ More like they spit on my face and tell me to leave. _

“Haha, Yea…” her voice sounds strained and uninterested. Miu isn’t surprised. “So, you know how I’m trying to learn  _ Tom Sawyer?  _ The piano bit? Well, I want to know what you’ve been working on!”

“What I’ve been working on?” Miu is a little uncomfortable about her recent invention. A couple of reasons, the main one is she  _ knows  _ that she will be made fun of for it. The invention is for herself, not for the public, and it makes her feel more inferior than she already is. “Uh...well...it’s this...spinner”

“Spinner?”

“You know how I can never concentrate in class? It’s not my fault, it’s just how my brain is. I get jittery and everything around me gets so overwhelming. So...I thought that I needed something to calm my nerves and keep my attention on one thing. It’s a small spinner in your hand, it doesn’t make sense now but...ugh!” She sticks out her tongue, “It’s like a toy”

“Oh, so one of those stims toys? Miu, that’s…” she smiles, a goofy smile that’s seen when her favourite snack is in a vending machine or receiving new music. It’s the smile Miu thinks about every day. “That’s amazing! If you make it go big, everyone who needs it is going to love it! You know, maybe you should ask Shuichi if he needs one! He chews on pens, but that’s not entirely healthy”

“Yeah, he does” she actually thought about him when working on the spinner. There are some blueprints for pens that he can chew on and not be greeted with ink. “Just think about it, if you tell others about it, they might want one or something similar. And just thinking about others you can relate to because of your invention...and helping so many people and yourself…”

“Ah, okay, whatever. I’m glad that you’re interested”  _ Stop talking to me like I’m a good person.  _ “Do you want one too?”

The pianist shakes her head. “I think I’m good, but I’ll let you know if I need one. Thank you, Miu! You’re so kind to me…”

_ I’m not, I’m terrible…  _ “Heh! Whatever!”


End file.
